


Where Katie and Hermione are Cousins

by Nottheromangod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Idk what the relationships are gonna be, and Frazel, and jasiper, and leo, hermione and katie are cousins, ill maybe just have no romantic ships in this at all, its time for the background characters, move aside percabeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nottheromangod/pseuds/Nottheromangod
Summary: Reyna, Nico and Katie go to Hogwarts at Katie's request because Hermione is in trouble
Kudos: 9





	Where Katie and Hermione are Cousins

She read a lot of stories about death, many having conflicting views.

Some stories said that you experience nothing but pain when you die.

Other stories say the oppisite.

Though nothing prepares you for the sensation of dying, of slowly feeling your life being drained away.

Some stories lament on not having any friends.

But in the next chapter, you find out the protagonist still has their best friend, their family, and the school on their side.

It serves testament to how humans focus mainly on the bad, not appreciating the good things, no matter how much they preach about it.

People in stories always seem to have a perfect life in the books, a happy ending.

Nothing prepares you for having a sad one.

Nothing prepares you for the instance where your support system is split at the seams, where your whole world is yanked right out from under you.

Nothing prepares you for death.

She thinks about a poem she has read before, not remembering who exactly came up with it. It was something about no happy endings, and wanting a happy middle and start.

To her, that sounded too good to be true.

After all, life is nothing without its turmoils.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just the start!


End file.
